


Pi-zza?

by TheL3mon



Series: The Iron Bar [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheL3mon/pseuds/TheL3mon
Summary: A couple of Guardians discover pizza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I'm not gonna lie, this has a suggestive kind of ending but lets be real. These guys have centuries worth of libido to get out their system ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Right, so. I was in the City yesterday, doing my usual visit to the brewery to pick up some stuff, and the guys are like ‘Hey! You want something to eat before you leave?’ and me being the polite person I am-” This got a scoff from Cain and Aleta paused her story to give him a  _ look _ , continuing after a few seconds, “So being the polite person I am, I accepted. But boy was I in for a surprise. They brought out this huge flat bread with tomato sauce and cheese and other stuff on it, and let me tell you; it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever eaten.” 

Nox huffed out a laugh, “‘Leta, you eat anything though.”

The ex-Hunter leaned over the bar, “I'm telling you, it was so good and wholesome I wouldn't be surprised if the Traveler itself had blessed us with its creation.” 

But Nox just lifted an eyebrow at her statement and Cain took the opportunity to ask, “Is it  _ even _ better than chocolate?”

Aleta looked both of them dead in the eye and with utter seriousness said, “Yes.” 

The pair gasped, Nox quickly saying, “But you love chocolate? You actually told me you'd go down into the Hellmouth,  _ alone, _ if you were assured there’d be chocolate?!”

Aleta nodded gravely, leaning her weight onto the polished wood, “They call it ‘pizza’.” 

“ _ Pi-zza. _ ” Cain sounded aloud. “It sounds strange.” 

“Tell ya’ what, next time you two come by, I'll get some pizza for you to try. Then you'll know what I mean.” 

“You don't have too, ‘Leta.” Nox assured, “We'll just take your word for it-”

“Nope!” Aleta interrupted, popping the ‘p’. “You're getting pizza next time you're here.”

Nox just chuckled quietly, “If you insist.” He turned to Cain, “C’mon we got a strike with Chloe to get to.” 

“See ya’ later, alligator!” Aleta waved to them.

“In a while, crocodile!” Nox replied before he and Cain went into orbit.

~

Sure enough, when they returned, Aleta asked them if they could cover the bar for an hour while she flew into the City to pick up the pizza she’d ordered. Nox wasn’t entirely sure how she’d ordered it but he trusted his mentor.

He was not expecting her to  _ literally _ throw open the door and march into the room with two pizzas held above her head. The bar went quiet as the other Guardians watched her progression and the room quickly filled with the smell of melted cheese and grease.

Somehow Aleta managed to hop over the counter with the pizzas still above her head and she turned, setting the boxes down onto the bar. The Hunter carefully pulled back the lid and with a flourish of her hands said, “Bon appétit!”

Nox looked between the ‘pizza’ and Aleta, who was smiling brightly. He covertly glanced at Cain who was doing nothing to hide his disgust. Nox's Ghost also took the opportunity to appear, exclaiming in her computerised voice, “That looks like a heart attack in a box.” The lounge was silent.

Nox's eyes widened at the bluntness and he watched his mentor's face. She was still smiling but he could see the hurt in her eyes.

“Well. Just means there's more for me.” Aleta went to close the pizza box but Cain stopped her.

“C’mon Aleta. This is the… thing… you said was better than chocolate. No matter what it looks like, you can bet I'm going to try it.” And Nox had never been so grateful for his boyfriend as he was now. 

The female Hunter brightened up immediately and enthusiastically went into the details of each pizza, telling them what the toppings were and which ones she'd thought they'd enjoy most. Cain was looking at the pizza with the same determination he looked at battle plans with. 

Eventually, Cain picked up a piece of the ‘ordinary’, according to Aleta, cheese and tomato pizza and took a hesitant bite. 

Nox swore the other patrons of the bar held their breath and leaned in. 

Which made the Traveler-damn  _ sinful _ moan that came out of Cain’s mouth seem so much louder. Nox stared at his boyfriend, gaping at him as he watched the Awoken Titan savour the melted cheese, grease staining his lips. The Hunter licked his own but was knocked out of his reverie when Cain moved to get another slice of pizza. 

Aleta laughed at Cain, who didn’t seem to be paying any attention to anything other than the food in his hands. It was only when the Titan’s Ghost appeared and said, “That’s going to make you fat.” that Cain spoke up.

“Well then. I’m going to be fat and happy.” The Awoken declared, moving to sit on one of the barstools to get comfortable. He was just about to layer 3 slices on top of each other when Aleta batted his hand away.

“You’ve got to leave some for your boyfriend, Cain.”

The Titan made a wounded noise but at least looked sheepish when he apologised. Nox just waved it off with a soft chuckle and picked up his own slice. Aleta looked at him expectantly and Nox swore he saw just a tiny bit of envy in his boyfriend’s eyes. 

He took a hesitant bite.

Nox’s eyes widened in surprise and he hummed around his mouthful. The dough was crispy on the bottom yet light and fluffy throughout. The tomato sauce had a pleasant tartness and spicy undertone to it. The cheese was stringy, his teeth not able to cut through it all, with a soothing creaminess that balanced out the spice of the sauce. 

He finished chewing. “Wow.”

“Well?” Aleta and Cain simultaneously prompted. 

“It’s really good.” He continued, nodding along with his words. “I can see why you’d rather go  into the Hellmouth for this than for chocolate.”

Aleta looked ecstatic and Cain had a tiny smug smile on his face.

“But-”

Aleta’s face fell and Cain whipped to turn to the Hunter.

“I think I prefer chocolate, still.” Nox finished. 

Aleta nodded in understanding, “Ok, fair enough. Chocolate is pretty awesome.” but Cain looked as if Nox had just betrayed him. 

This gave the Hunter an idea. 

His gaze darkened and he eased up against the Titan. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, Nox leaned in close and whispered suggestively, “I know something that’s even better though.” A lingering kiss to the Awoken’s cheekbone and then Nox moved away, leaving Cain sputtering.

Aleta was making gagging noises behind her hand but Nox could see the tears of mirth in her eyes and he grinned widely in return. He was not expecting to be hauled up onto a muscular shoulder but he just went limp, laughing at his boyfriend’s actions. Nox had just enough time to wave goodbye to his mentor before the Titan took them both into orbit. 

~

Aleta was left wiping tears from her eyes with a lounge full of other Guardians who had been watching the proceedings with great interest. It took her a couple of minutes to compose herself but she finally managed to quell her amusement but when she did she noticed the other patrons looking at her with expressions that varied from entertained to out right confused.

“Anyone want any pizza?” Aleta asked, albeit a little breathlessly, smiling widely.


End file.
